hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamplighter's Workshop
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Lamplighter's Workshop'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank. Hidden Items Airplane * Toy on the ground at the right side of the desk * In the wagon at the left corner of screen * Flying in top middle of the scene * On stair balustrade Apple * At right foreground, on a furniture * Upside down, hanging below a lantern * In flask under lamp on left of desk Backpack * Opened, in stairs * On the chair Bat * In the upper stairwell * Mid background, right of window, hanging from ceiling Brass Knuckles *on the lamp on left side of desk *On front of chest on the shelf *Drawing on the blackboard *Inside the "box" at foreground left *On small white table Can of Paint * In stairs (yellow) * On right of the desk (red) * On shelf near chest (white) * On ground, at left of little table * On shelf above sofa Cane * Against the right front corner of the desk * Against the rail of the stairs Cap * On a book, on the right side of the desk * On the top of the chair Cat * Sleeping on chair * On rail of up stairs (very black cat) * Sleeping on back of sofa Chocolate *On the right edge of desk *Inside the flask at right Cupcake *Drawning on the blackboard *On the arm of chair *On the edge right side of desk *On the furniture at right foreground Dog *Center of the stairs *On ground, behind desk *little statue before frame and blackboard *little statue on lamp at left of desk *little statue on right side of desk Fern Leaf * Side of wooden writing tablet, main desk * On wall next to right window * In glass panel of left window * Bottom left corner of wall-papered panel above tool bureau Forget-me-nots *Right corner of screen in glass jug on desk Glass * On the right side of the desk * On left side of the desk, near machine Hamster * Handkerchief *Left side on th family picture (white) *In the notebook on the table (white) *On the Floor between desk and trolley table (white) *Hanging at the board with the chest on it, left from the staircase (brown) Knife * Kettle * On the little table * Under main desk Pillow * In stairs * On the chair * Inside little table Radio * On little table * On the desk Revolver *Edge right side of desk Saxophone * Shoe * Below desk, near chair Siphon * Spaghetti * On little table * Center of the desk Spyglass *On counter of bureau behind small white table *Under small white table Step Ladder * Suspenders *Hanging from lantern, mid-left top Telephone * Stick phone on the right corner of the desk * Hanging on wall in stairs * Hanging on wall near windows Tissue * On the ground between desk and little table * On the frame at left * Center of the desk Hidden Items of the "x4"-mode of "Mystical Rounds" ''Note: following items are '''only' at the "x4"-mode and therefore they have no official name ingame.'' Magnet Medaillon Ranks Gallery LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add Rank photos here Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Coming Soon Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Locations * Upper City * Events * Tips & Tricks Category:Locations Category:Upper City Locations